1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a multi-wave band light sensor combined with a function of IR sensing and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, sensing devices have been playing important roles in most industrial applications and automated control uses. Sensing devices usually include temperature sensors, humidity sensors, pressure sensors, magnetic sensors, illumination sensors, distance sensors, and the like. Among these, ambient light sensors have been extensively applied in various consumer products with the popularization of liquid crystal display panels and various mobile devices (such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), global positioning systems (GPSs), notebooks, netbooks, and so on). Ambient light sensors are capable of sensing lights in the surrounding to adjust the screen brightness automatically so as to save power. However, these devices merely sense lights with a single wavelength, and the quantum efficiency has yet to be enhanced.